


Heaven

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel return Reunion Arch Angel Sammy/Gabriel boy/boy slash love brotherly love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in Heaven. No. Really, he does. It's not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

It happens sometimes in the middle of the night. Sam will go to reach for Gabriel and when he gets a handful of blankets instead of a handful of the Arch Angel, he's painfully reminded that Gabriel is gone. Then one warm night in August, when he goes for Gabriel, he doesn't get blankets, he gets flesh, a warm body, next to his.

It's a familiar texture, presence. The old, moldy hotel room is filled with a mixture of different spices and sweets that Sam never really could pin point. He can only describe it as Gabriel, and yes, Gabe tastes just as damn good as a smells. Sam knows.

Sammy tells himself he's dreaming because there is no way in Hell that Gabriel can be next to him. Here. Now. Gabriel is gone.

Gabriel turns over and honey brown ones meet up with his in the dark. "I'm dreaming." he states.

"You're not dreaming Sammy." Gabriel assures him and goes in to meet up with lips that's felt like centuries since he's met. When really, it's only been a couple of days.

Sam goes to stop him by blocking his lover with his hand. His hand, firm on Gabriel's bare chest, and that's when Sammy hears it. A heart beat. Still, that's wishful thinking, or selfish thinking, maybe. "Okay, now I know I'm dreaming because my fantasy is arguing saying otherwise."

Gabriel smirks. "It's not fantasy kiddo, this is all real,"

Sammy hangs his head, lets the tears fall. "Don't do this to me Gabriel," real or not, he needs to tell the Arch Angel to leave him alone all together. Then maybe he'll stop hurting for a God damn five seconds. "I can't do this anymore." he shakes his head. "Waking up without you being in my arms..."

Sam feels Gabriel hand on his chin, getting him to look up. "Samuel, Angels don't lie, not even me. Look at me, feel me." he presses himself deeper into Sam's open palm still on his chest.

Sam captures his heart beats, steadily in time with his. His eyes go wide with hope and shock. How?

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"I don't care who brought you back!" Sammy confesses as he tosses his arms around his neck, brining him closer.

It really didn't matter. Gabriel has missed being here. He returned Sammy's embrace in his own, taking him in. Sam is crying on his lover's shoulder because he still finds it hard to believe that he is here with him.

Gabriel laughs, soothing Sammy the best way he could. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" Sam whispers in his ear.

"I can take a good guess." Gabriel replies, parting from him, still within arms touch so he can look into those puppy dog eyes of Samuel Winchester.

Sam smashes his lips onto Gabriel's. It's sloppy, yet passionate and there is a lot of tongue. Whimpers and moans fill that small hotel room. Then Gabriel pushes Sammy down, mouths still entangled of it all so he can bring their bodies together in a long waited reunion.

It's the next morning, and Sam wakes up with a smile of contentment on his face. However, he can not bring himself to look next to him, fearing that it was just a dream.

"Ouch!" Sammy yelps when he feels fingers pinch him his right arm.

"Well, what else do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm really back?" Gabriel teases him and kisses where him where he pinched him. "I mean, geez, if last night wasn't a reassurance than I don't know what is."

Sam can't argue with that because he's still hurting in places he forgot he had. He was reminded last night on how flexible he could be. It hits him like a punch in the stomach. Gabriel isn't kidding this time. This is no dream. Gabe is real. Beside him, still in his arms with the promise of a bright new day. He knows he has to get up soon but right now he wants to linger here a little longer.

Leave it to Dean to ruin the moment. He's good at that. Dean kicks in the door, without knocking.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Jesus Dean, knocking. It's called knocking."

Dean ignores Sam. Screw manners at this point. He's glaring at Gabriel with those hazel eyes of his eyes like he could kill and the only thing that is stopping him, well, actually there are two. Cas is behind him, holding back. Two: Gabriel has his arms wrapped around him, like a shield. That's a low move. Then again this is Gabriel, that's not a surprise.

"You!" Dean spats.

Gabriel laughs at him. "Howdy." he fake winces. "Put those peppers away before you hurt someone Dean-o."

He does. He gives them to Cas.

"I told you--"

Dean puts up a hand. "I swear to God--"

"Dean," Cas fusses.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Ya say I told ya so, I'm goin' to throttle yer ass into next Sunday."

Cas just smiles at him.

Gabriel lays his eyes on Cas. As happy as he is to see Sammy, he's even more so to see another familiar face. "Heya bro!"

"It is good to see you again brother," And Cas means it.

"Guys! Hello!" Sammy cuts the reunion short and reminds them that they are naked. He's very aware of the fact that Dean has changed his diapers, seen all that God gave him, but that doesn't mean he wants him to see him now. Naked with his boyfriend. The one he hated.

"Dean,come on." Cas took Samuel's cue and dragged his love out the door, reminding Dean of his stronghold.

Dean pointed a warning finger at the Arch Angel in bed with his brother. He shut the door the door on his way out. Technically, he slams it.

Of course, there will be questions, theories, but Sammy would worry about that later. Right now, he was snug as a bug in a rug in his Angels' arms again. He wasn't moving.


End file.
